Henry's Green Eyed Monster
by justanoutlaw
Summary: No, Henry wasn't jealous of the younger ones because of the attention his mother game them. He was jealous for the same reason he was jealous of baby Neal and even his birth mother…they had a father.


_Divergence from the end of Season 4. Emma and Killian never became dark, no Underworld trip, Zelena was banished from Storybrooke and Robin never died, so the baby was named Rowan._

Henry was jealous, that was the only word fit to describe how he felt when it came to Roland and Rowan. But it wasn't for the reasons people would think. He didn't mind sharing his mother, she was so incredibly happy, how could he? Plus, he was used to sharing his mothers, Emma had Killian. And they went out of their way to make sure that he still got plenty of attention. No, Henry wasn't jealous of the younger ones because of the attention his mother game them. He was jealous for the same reason he was jealous of baby Neal and even his birth mother…they had a father.

He tried to think of it as a good thing, that more children weren't growing up as he did, without a father. He also knew that Robin, David and Killian were like father figures to him, that they probably viewed him as their child as much as they did the rest. But it wasn't enough.

They weren't his father.

He didn't always think DNA mattered, if it did then David would be in the running. Regina was his mother and they didn't share blood, but that was a little different. She had raised him, these other men hadn't. Neal hadn't either, but he was still his father. He tried to be there, to make up for all that lost time. However, they were separated far too soon. He would never have that back, ever.

So, when he could hear Robin reading Roland bedtime stories or see him lift Rowan out of her high chair to deliver raspberries to her tummy, he felt that pang. Every time Neal's eyes lit up when he saw David or when his grandfather would kiss Emma's head, he had to brace himself not to cry. What he wouldn't give to hug his father, to hear his voice again.

All of this is why that one rainy afternoon, he exploded at little Roland.

To give the young boy credit, it wasn't his fault. He was just a little kid, little kids say stupid stuff sometimes, things they don't even mean. And he could've said it to anyone, but he said it to Henry, after the teen had just left Emma's where David and Neal had been visiting. Father's Day was coming up and the day was hard enough for him.

Robin had told his son that due to the weather, they couldn't go outside. It was pouring, so jumping in puddles would just lead to him getting ill. Plus, Regina was out dealing with mayor business and he had to look after the baby. Roland came stomping into the living room after having a little tantrum in front of his father, who didn't give in. The curly haired little boy threw himself down on the floor, folding his arms.

"Sorry kiddo," Henry said, sympathetically, looking up from his comic. He could remember being that age and something as simple as having to stay inside being the end of the world.

"'s not fair," Roland whined. "Papa's mean."

"No he's not," the teen replied. He knew, realistically, this is how young children's minds worked, but it already struck a chord. What he wouldn't give to have his father tell him something to keep him safe.

"Yeah, he is. He's the meanest papa ever!" Roland insisted.

And that was all it took. Maybe to some it would seem like an overreaction, but on top of everything, he just couldn't take it.

"How can you say that?!" Henry shouted, shoving his comic down onto the couch. Roland looked up, surprised by the outburst. No one ever yelled at him, spoken to sternly, but never yelled. "He's your dad! He's just looking out for you!" Subconsciously, he knew the boy wouldn't understand, but he kept going on and on. "You're so ungrateful!"

Robin appeared in the room, a now fussy Rowan in his arms. He had heard from Regina how Henry used to have these outbursts but said that they rarely happened. He had yet to be a witness to them. "Henry, what is going on? Why are you shouting?" He noticed tears were falling down Roland's cheeks, so he crouched down, to wrap an arm around him.

"Just forget it!" Henry stormed up to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Roland cried harder, clinging to his father. "Papa."

"Shhh, shhh, it's alright." Robin carefully sat down and moved Rowan to one arm so he could pull Roland into the other, settling him onto his lap. "You're alright." He soothed both of his children, stroking his son's curls and lightly bouncing his little girl. Eventually, both seemed to calm down. He gently set Rowan onto her playmat on the floor, while he had Roland face him. "What happened?"

"I said you were mean and Henry got mad," Roland sniffled. "'m sorry Papa."

"It's alright, Roland," Robin whispered. It was not the first time the young boy had that opinion. The first time it had hurt, but Regina had assured him it was just something kids said out of anger. "You were just upset."

"Why did Henry yell?"

"I have no idea."

This wasn't like him, he knew this, so he couldn't even be mad at the teen. He was more worried than anything. He pondered calling Regina, but didn't want to bother her. Plus, she constantly went to comfort his children, or their children as she insisted. He could do the same. He thought of Henry as his own child, even if the boy never viewed him as a father. He would do anything to protect him, same as he would Roland and Rowan.

"Rol, can you be a big boy and babysit your sister for a bit?" Robin and Regina occasionally would allow the 5-year-old to do this, to make him feel like he was helping. They always kept a monitor in the room to check in, but it allowed them to look after the child.

Any tears the little boy had subsided and he smiled. "Yes, Papa!" He leaped off his father's lap and grabbed some toys to show to his little sister.

Robin hoisted himself up and headed up the stairs, knocking lightly on Henry's door. There was no response, so he walked inside, finding the teenager sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at a picture. The former thief walked over and sat beside him, glancing down at it. It was a photo of the boy and Baelfire, or Neal has he had been known as in their world. Suddenly, the outburst made sense. Robin had lost his father as well, both his parents actually. He had been older, but the pain was still there. He knew all too well how hard it was to listen to people complain about their parents when all you wanted was another chance to talk to them.

"I'm sorry I yelled at Roland," Henry mumbled, acknowledging his step-father's presence. "I'll apologize."

"I'm not worried about Roland right now," Robin said, softly. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"That's not fine."

Henry let out a long sigh. "I miss him."

"I know you do. He was a brave man, your father. He went to many lengths to save you in Neverland."

"I know," the teenager whispered.

"And when he was sent back to the Enchanted Forest, he tried to find every way to get back to you. Even when others had lost hope."

Henry nodded, a tear trickling down his face. Robin slowly rubbed his back.

"I lost my father too, you know. And it's hard. But I can't imagine what it's like to watch other children with their dads." Henry was silent. "I see the way you look at David sometimes, when he's with Neal or Emma. Same look you get when you see me occasionally."

"I wouldn't wish this on anyone," Henry stated, his voice cracking a little as he looked up from the photo.

Robin gave him a soft smile and nodded. "I know. Doesn't make it hurt any less."

"I know that you and Killian act as father figures and I appreciate it but…"

"But we'll never replace your father."

Henry bit his lip. "Yeah."

"Well we don't want to, we never have." The former thief had spoken to the pirate about it once, after Henry had fixed everyone's stories and they were all settling down with their families. They would be to their girlfriends' son whatever he needed them to be, just as Regina was what Roland and Rowan needed. "We're here for you and we love you, very much. I love you as much as I love Roland and Rowan, but I will never take Neal's place. Neither will Killian."

"It's a different relationship," Henry said. "A special one"

"Exactly. But I know that hole is still there, it won't go away, sadly." Robin wanted to be honest with the boy, while trying to be kind. "However, it does get easier."

"Doesn't feel it."

"It will, I promise."

Henry nodded, wiping his tears. "I promise I won't explode like that again. It's not fair to Roland."

"I know you won't. And if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

The boy smiled a little. "Thanks, Robin."

"Anytime." Robin patted his back and the two stood up.

"Do we um, have to tell my mom about this?"

The Merry man grinned, ruffling the boy's dark locks, the one's that matched Neal's so well. "I think this can stay a secret between us guys."

 _Short little drabble. I miss Robin, Outlaw Queen shipper at heart. I also enjoyed moments with he and Henry, he truly seemed to care for him. As always reviews are appreciated._


End file.
